Sasuke and the fox
by My ultimate answer
Summary: naruto is sent on a mysterios mission with an unknown ending when sasuke having killed Orochimaru finds a foxy companion.  SOOOO SORRY! i've kinda lost my thaught for this story but will probably pick it up sooner or later! probably sooner than later!


Ive put this down as comedy (well my attempt at i :P) and adventure but it might turn into romance... or i'll do that in a continueing fic.

_'Thinking'_

"speaking"

**(change of pov)**

_Memory/past_

* * *

><p>Naruto slid out of bed before reaching for the alarm clock and promptly throwing and smashing it against the wall, finally stopping it's infernal beeping and allowing him time to think <em>'Ok I've gotta hurry to Tsunade before she starts the briefing or I just might be murdered!'<em> gathering all his essentials and haphazardly throwing them into his bag he quickly got dressed and hopped out of his apartment and jumped from roof to roof towards her office.

**(To Sasuke~)**

he jumped carelessly from tree to tree the world flashing behind him as he escaped from Orochimaru's hide out, he had killed him and wounded a fair number of his followers attempting to catch him.

Once he could no longer feel the pursuing chakara he stopped at a small clearing and began resting and tending his smaller wounds whilst wondering exactly where he could go from here? he couldn't go back to Konoha obviously and he couldn't stay in Orochimaru's lairs for the rest of his time, he thought back to his time in team 7 reminiscing of a certain stupid brat and shrill harpie, and though it irked him to no end and would never admit it Naruto had grown stronger and he briefly wondered to how strong he had grown by now "well less than me" he murmured before summoning a snake and ordering it to bring his clothes and some food.

Watching it slivering off he began making a fire with a spit above it to cook whatever the snake may bring before noticing a slight ruffle of a bush to the left of him.

he anxiously checked for chakara. felt none and just as he began to assume it was simply the wind when... a small blond fox stumbled bloodied into his clearing before promptly fainting.

Sasuke stopped stunned for a second before going over to the creature and looking it over It was small with a mane of unruly tufts of sharp looking but soft hair, had unusually large paws _'was it going through puberty?'_ and Sasuke turned it over so he could see it's belly "... It's male" he noted befor getting to the main thing he wanted to know was it dead? he checked it's pulse and felt it beating weakly "... who knows how long that snake may take?" before deeming the small fox a unsuitable meal and began washing and cleaning the fox whilst listing out the reasons in his head.

_'1. I could all ways fatten it up and eat it_

_2. perhaps I could get it to attack enemy's_

_3. they have a good sense of smell_

_4. It could hunt food for me'_

and with that he assured him self he could train the animal like the ninja cats of the old cat lady, _'I mean if that lunatic can do it I can too, and if all else fails I could always simply sharingaun it into submission'_

**(wanna know what the fox is feeling?)**

he slowly lifted his head only to feel a sharp pain and unable to move he tried to sort through his memorises, _he remembered a room... filled with sharp and shiny things it smelt of blood and chemicals making his nose sting, he wanted to get out! he smelt an unfamiliar smell of human and strangely enough snakes and as they began passing the window he scuttled underneath a table, knocking into the leg causing a large vial of green stuff to come crashing down and smash on the ground._

_"What was that!" the snake man shouted before storming into the room and almost stomping all over the broken glass._

_"Kabuto come here! what happened" he angrily shouted._

_"Orochimaru sir It appears a sample has fallen down" the four eyed man reported._

_"Well i know that! start cleaning" he ordered and storming off._

_The four eyes started leaning down to pick the pieces up "Oh no he could see me!" he yipped before running out of the room over the glass and in the process spilling more of the fowl smelling chemicals over him self and from the bad place, he slowly bled out without his noticing because of the wounds and fell unconscious into a sweet smelling clearing and recognising a long forgotten scent._

* * *

><p>notes!<p>

1.) when people are going throught puberty ther hands and feet usualy grow first.

2.) the reason sasuke got to the clearing befor the fox even though the fox ran there first is well... ninja's are faster!

so... is it ok? im only young and am attempting to use this site to improve my writing style, helpfull critisism is good.

But I am dyslexic and it's not my forte...

I'm gunna try to make later chapters longer... like 2000-3000


End file.
